indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Vienna, November 1908
|director=Bille August Carl Schultz |production= |airdate=January 9, 1993 April 10, 1993 |prev=''Young Indiana Jones and the Scandal of 1920'' |next="Northern Italy, June 1918" }} "Vienna, November 1908" is the fifteenth episode of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, and the ninth episode in season two. The episode originally aired on ABC on April 10, 1993. For home video, it was paired up with "Florence, May 1908" to become The Perils of Cupid. Plot summary Opening bookend Professor Jones arrives at the office of psychiatrist Carol Schultz for an evaluation to demonstrate his mental health to his children, who are questioning his ability to look after himself since he got stuck in a tree trying to retrieve a cat and needed the fire department to get him down. Demanding that Doctor Schultz test him to prove he's not crazy, she asks if there's any history of mental illness in his family and if he's ever undergone psychoanalysis. Indy replies that he "did have a problem once" but got help from Sigmund Freud, with Carl Jung and Alfred Adler there as well. Although Schultz thinks these are delusions, she listens when Indy offers to tell her about that problem. Closing bookend Indy assumes Sophie never got any of his letters, since he "certainly never got any from her," though the world turned out to be crueller than either of them could've imagined. Doctor Schultz assures him that he is neither crazy nor senile and she will write him a letter to that effect, then asks if he ever saw Sophie again. Professor Jones replies that of course, he did, "but that's another story." Appearances Cast and characters *Corey Carrier as Henry Jones, Junior *Margaret Tyzack as Helen Seymour *Ruth de Sosa as Anna Jones *Lloyd Owen as Henry Jones, Senior *George Hall as Old Indy *Lennart Hjulström as Franz Ferdinand *Ernst Hugo Järegård as Carl Jung *Björn Granath as Adler *Amalie Alstrup as Princess Sophie *Max von Sydow as Freud *Pernilla August as Emilie *Peter Eyre as Kurt *Bruce Boa as Ambassador Kerens *Volker Eckstein as Riding Instructor *Catherine Shaffner as Carol *Franz Joseph I of Austria *Doctor Holland *Old Indy's Daughter *Percy Bysshe Shelley *Sophie, Duchess of Hohenberg *Thomas Wyatt Locations *Austria-Hungary **Austria ***Vienna ****Spanish Riding School ****Upper Belvedere ****Wiener Riesenrad *United Kingdom **London *United States of America Artifacts *Sophie von Hohenberg's locket Miscellanea *"I'll Give to You a Paper of Pins" *''Das Liebespaar'' *"Love's Philosophy" *"Of the Pains and Sorrows Caused by Love" Behind the scenes Production *Produced by: Rick McCallum *Created by: George Lucas *Music by: Laurence Rosenthal *Written by: Matthew Jacobs based on a story by George Lucas *Directed by: Bille August & Carl Schultz (bookends) The second draft script for this episode by Matthew Jacobs (with the teleplay listed as Episode Four and titled "Vienna, August 1908") is dated February 20, 1991.TheRaider.net - The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles Screenplays Principal photography for the episode took place primarily during the production block from November 25, 1991 to March 20, 1992,Young Indy Filming Timeline with location filming in Kroměříž and Prague, Czechoslovakia, and soundstage shooting at Barrandov Studios in Prague, along with additional location filming in Stockholm, Sweden on February 3 and 4, 1992, and in Vienna itself on March 14, 1992.Vienna 1908 (Perils of Cupid) - Young Indy Film Locations Stockholm was used as a filming location since actor Max von Sydow lived there at the time.George Lucas: The Creative Impulse — Revised and Updated Edition Although Corey Carrier thought this episode "was pretty good" and noted that George Lucas loved it, Carrier himself "just didn't like kissing the princess."Spelling, Ian. "Young Indy & The First Crusades." [https://archive.org/details/starlog_magazine-183 Starlog #183] (October 1992), p. 35. Continuity *Despite this episode's title, the first International Psychoanalytical Congress (then called the "First Congress for Freudian Psychology") took place in Salzburg, Austria, on April 27, 1908.The First International Psychoanalytic Congress *Old Indy says he's "never been fond of cats" and now hates them because his humiliating experience was caused by one. The comic book adaptation of this episode indicates that he had been trying to rescue his own cat, Henry, but this is not specified in the episode itself. *Old Indy also provides no specifics about his children when referencing them, though he tells Doctor Schultz that no members of his family have been "diagnosed as mentally unstable." *Henry tells Sophie that he rode the Wiener Riesenrad on his second day in Vienna. *The traditional children's song Anna recites as she puts Henry to bed is "I'll Give to You a Paper of Pins," first printed with the lyrics Anna uses in 1884.Newell, William Wells (1884). Games and Songs of American Children (New York: Harper & Brothers), pp. 51-52. *Henry, Senior gave Anna a locket when they were "courting" which she still wore during the timeframe of this episode. *The painting Henry looks at longingly after first being ejected from the Upper Belvedere palace is The Kiss by Gustav Klimt, then known by its original title The Lovers (Das Liebespaar) when it was a new work being shown in Vienna as part of the Kunstschau 1908 exhibition. *Indy continued to wear the locket Sophie gave him until at least August 1920.Young Indiana Jones and the Hollywood Follies *No other work has detailed the next encounter with Sophie which Old Indy alludes to when talking to Doctor Schultz. Release Television "Vienna, November 1908" was first broadcast in Italy on January 9, 1993, and it is known to have also aired in Germany and Finland before its American broadcast premiere on April 10, 1993.Young Indiana Jones Air Dates Home video This episode was included in the Japanese LaserDisc box set of episodes from the series released in April 1993 and paired with "London, May 1916" as the second volume of British VHS releases in November 1993. It was then edited into The Perils of Cupid in 1996, which was not released on VHS but came out on DVD in 2007 (as part of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume One, The Early Years). Adaptation "Vienna, November 1908" was adapted in two formats, one of which was released before the episode aired in North America: *Dan Barry wrote and drew "Vienna, November 1908 / March 1917" (adapting both this episode and "Austria, March 1917") as the ninth issue in the comic book series based on The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles from Dark Horse Comics, which also contained the four-page article "Sigmund Freud" by Kurt Busiek. *Katsuhito Morishita (森下一仁) wrote Hatsukoi no Uīn (初恋のウィーン, English: First Love in Vienna) as the sixth Japanese-language episode adaptation from Bungeishunjū. Soundtrack Selected tracks by composer Laurence Rosenthal were included on the official soundtrack The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, Volume Two, released in February 1993, as conducted by Charles Ketcham and performed by the Munich Symphony Orchestra.Chapter 3: The Perils of Cupid - Young Indiana Jones Music The "Archduke's Palace" cue was also used in the starting menu for the video game Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings,Reuse of the Music - Young Indiana Jones Music and Rosenthal offered the track "Sophie's Chamber" from this episode as a sample on his personal website.Laurence Rosenthal - Listen Reception "Vienna, November 1908" received two Primetime Emmy Award nominations in 1993, but won neither of them: *Outstanding Individual Achievement in Art Direction for a Series, which lost out to the Homefront episode "The Travelling Lemo All-Stars."45th Emmy Awards Nominees and Winners - Academy of Television Arts & Sciences *Outstanding Individual Achievement in Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore), which composer Laurence Rosenthal lost to fellow series composer Joel McNeely for Young Indiana Jones and the Scandal of 1920.45th Emmy Awards Nominees and Winners - Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Notes and references See also *''The Archduke's Last Journey - End of an Era'' *''Carl Jung and the Journey to Self Discovery'' *''Powder Keg - Europe 1900 to 1914'' *''Psychology - Charting the Human Mind'' *''Sigmund Freud - Exploring the Unconscious'' External links * 15